Estrellas Azules
by Alice Slade
Summary: Edward ha muerto junto a su hermana Elizabeth de gripe española, 5 años más tarde Bella cansada de vivir sin ellos decide seguirlos, lo que no esperaba era que él no estuviese muerto como ella pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov.

Sabía perfectamente que este era un acto cobarde, pero ya había soportado 5 largos años sin él, sin la luz de su sonrisa y sin ese mar verde jade que amaba, no, la gripe española se lo había llevado, lo había arrancado de mi lado cruelmente dejándome sin vida, por que él lo era todo, él era mi vida.

'Perdóname Edward' Pensé mientras gruesas lagrimas bañaban mis mejillas ante los recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi memoria haciendo que mi corazón se rompiese en miles de diminutos pedazos, ya no tendría sus besos, ni sus caricias, aquellas caricias que me hacían ver que la vida no era tan mala como parecía desde la muerte de mi padre. Mi mirada se fue hacia el puñal puesto cuidadosamente sobre mi cama, una sonrisa temblorosa escapo de mis labios al imaginar que pronto estaría con él, ya que dios no me había permitido ser feliz con él en este mundo tendría que permitírmelo en el cielo, no sabía si dios me castigaría por renegar de él después de que se lo llevo, aún que lo comprendía de cierta manera, se lo había llevado nuevamente junto a él para adornar el cielo con esa belleza tan impresionante de la cual yo estaba segura no era terrenal.

Di unos cuantos pasos seguros hacia el borde de mi cama mientras extendía una de mis manos empuñando el puñal con decisión. Lo admiré por unos segundos, ese puñal que seria la llave para estar el resto de la eternidad junto a él y todos mis seres amados. Una suave risita escapo de mis labios al recordar las palabras de la hermana de Edward, Elizabeth su gemela que se reía de una de mis novelas favoritas Romeo y Julieta, siempre decía que morir por amor era un acto cobarde para los débiles, que era mas valiente vivir por amor, por que así podríamos hacer honor a nuestro ser amado contando la historia de nuestras vivencias juntos, pero ya ni siquiera la tenia a ella, por que la gripe también se la había llevado junto a él.

— Es hora de estar con ustedes para siempre, Edward por favor espera por mi, amor mío — Murmuré en un débil murmullo empuñando con fuerza la daga hasta que un par de segundos después y con decisión la clave en mi pecho, el dolor agudo que sentí al soltarla y dirigir mi mirada hacia mi vestido me dio la certeza de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Los segundos pasaban y la sangre comenzaba a caer al piso de madera de mis aposentos, poco a poco me fui acercando a la cama en la cual me deje caer lentamente mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a hacerme compañía, la oscuridad que tanto había anhelado e idealizado no fue como lo esperaba, en ella no había estrellas ni mucho menos se encontraba él esperándome en el muelle junto a nuestra pequeña barca donde solíamos pasear; este era mi castigo por renegar de dios cuando se lo llevo, no me dejaría estar con él, no me dejaría verle ni por ultima vez ¿Que pecado habría sido yo capaz de cometer para que no me dejase ir hasta él y verle por ultima vez? ¿Era acaso pecado amar a un ángel? La respuesta fue clara cuando la oscuridad me invadió completamente, fue clara y tal como la daga se clavo en mi pecho, esa respuesta era: Sí.

Poco a poco en la oscuridad se fueron revelando viejas memorias junto a los hermanos Masen, recordaba a la hermosa joven corriendo cerca del lago y un apuesto joven le seguía de cerca mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro y hacia que sus mejillas se coloreasen con un exquisito rubor, ese día que lo vi por primera vez supe que era un ángel, un ángel que había venido a esta tierra en compañía de la perfecta musa que intentaba escapar de él 'Elizabeth' había él gritado su nombre, y jamás olvidaría el matiz de su voz, tan dulce y aterciopelado, el nombre de aquella joven había acariciado el viento cuando los labios de ese ángel lo habían pronunciado. Otro recuerdo me invadió, la primera vez que él y yo habíamos compartido un paseo con su madre y su hermana, ahora sabía que aquella joven de cabello cobrizo tan parecido al de él era su hermana gemela, la dulce Elizabeth, aún que eran idénticos eran muy diferentes, ella tenia la dulzura y candidez perfecta, pero también era muy honesta e inteligente y eso en nuestra sociedad no era muy apreciado, en cambio Edward, él era muy dulce y también caballeroso, era la mezcla perfecta, aún que tal como su hermana tenia otro rostro cuando se enfadaba siempre gritaba y refunfuñaba cosa que a mi me parecía encantadora. De pronto los recuerdos se fueron alejando y desapareciendo, estaba muriendo y a lo único que podría aspirar sería a eso, vagos recuerdos de mi memoria que sin duda no le hacían justicia a ninguno de ellos dos, esos ángeles que me habían salvado y me habían enseñado a vivir sin arrepentirme de nada, el silencio se hizo denso en la oscuridad que envolvía todos mis sentidos hasta que sentí algo frío en mi cuello, como una caricia para luego sentir como si me incrustasen cristales en él, una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo y un calor abrazador se extendió por todas mis venas.

Todo mi cuerpo parecía arder, parecía que me quemaba y solo deseaba el alivio, sin duda la espiral de recuerdos me había llevado al infierno por que era la única explicación que podría encontrar para ello. La sensación era extraña ya que pronto me sentí flotar y sobre mi cuello algo muy frío y delicado, el calor comenzaba a desaparecer y algo frío se extendía por mi cuerpo, el latido de mi corazón disminuía lo podía sentir con cada fibra de mi ser, y lo sabía estaba muriendo lentamente y a medida que la vida se me escapaba de mi cuerpo, apretándome suavemente los labios y el sonido de una voz suave y musical rota por la angustia, comprendí que esa deidad era más benévola de lo que me había imaginado.

— Bella, mi vida — Cuando aquella palabras llegaron a mis oídos enseguida supe de quién se trataba, solo una persona me llamaba Bella y con esa dulzura.— Se que te duele pero debes aguantar un poco más. Hazlo por mi. — Murmuro con suavidad, y por él haría cualquier cosa, incluso si debía atravesar este infierno para poder quedarme con él.

— Carlisle — Suplico la voz de mi ángel llena de angustia.— Dime si he echo algo mal, su piel esta tomando un tono...Un tono azulado, esto no debería estar pasando.

Un respingo de vida me recorrió todo el cuerpo y el pánico se adueño por completo de mi, a pesar de mi juramento de no vivir en un mundo donde él no existiese, oírle así de alterado jamás era buena señal ¿Es que acaso no iba a irme con él? ¿Que pecado tan grande cometí en esta vida terrenal para no ser digna de su presencia?, temblaba mientras un sudor frío se extendía por todo mi ser ¿Que iba mal?.

Una voz parecida a la de Edward contesto a mi silenciosa pregunta.

— Ha perdido mucha sangre, y su corazón bombea muy lento la ponzoña...— Un denso silencio recayó donde fuera que estuviésemos en este momento.— Si no hacemos algo pronto, no completara el proceso...— Susurro las ultimas palabras como si estuviese analizando las reacciones de Edward o las mías propias.

— ¡No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo como su vida se me escapa! — Gritó mi ángel. Mala señal, Edward solo gritaba cuando la situación se desbordaba.

Si él no podía hacer nada, entonces todo se derrumbaría y me dejaría ir, solo deseaba dormir, aún que fuera por ultima vez entre sus brazos.

— ¡Carlisle! — Gruño mi ángel dándole un matiz de dolor, impotencia y rabia a su dulce voz.— No puedes fallarme ahora, lo que estoy haciendo es lo más egoísta que haré en toda mi existencia. ¡No puedes decirme que no hay solución! — Grito Edward lleno de dolor.— Por...Por favor, Ed...Edward, no te rindas — Suplique con la voz apagada, intentando darle ánimos, sabía que podríamos hacerlo juntos o al menos eso esperaba.

Finalmente la persona llamada Carlisle le dio la respuesta que él esperaba.

— Le diré a Alice que valla por tú hermana, Elizabeth es la única que puede salvar a Bella, solo espero que su corazón aguante un poco más, hasta que tú hermana llegue — Susurro esa voz con compasión y cariño a la vez mientras oía sus pasos alejarse rápidamente.

— Mi vida por favor, demuestra que eres fuerte y haz que este corazón lata con toda la fuerza que sea posible, por favor mi amor, será breve, lo juro, Elizabeth te salvara.— Murmuro Edward lleno de esperanza y eso fue como un soplo de vida para mi, mi corazón se acelero como cada vez que lo veía y su marcha se hizo más rápida con cada segundo que pasaba.

— Elizabeth por favor tú eres la única que puede salvarla, por favor no me falles hermana...— Murmuro la suave voz de Edward, y eso fue lo último que oí antes de sumirme completamente en las sombras.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Pov.

Cinco años... Cinco años habían pasado desde que mi vida se había vuelto un torturoso infierno. Desde que había sido llamado para servir en la guerra junto a Carlisle y su familia mi vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, Bella, mi madre y Elizabeth estaban destrozadas por mi partida y mi padre... Él se mostraba muy fuerte aún que su mirada estaba muy triste.

Unos días antes de mi 18 cumpleaños había recibido la carta donde se me informaba que había sido seleccionado para ir a combatir junto con mis compatriotas, debía estar orgulloso de ello pero sin embargo no lo estaba por que sabía que dejaba atrás al amor de mi vida y a las mujeres que más había amado, mi madre y mi hermana gemela, los eventos de hace 5 años se agolpaban en mi memoria haciendo que la melancolía se apoderase de mi cuerpo, cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta que me había contagiado con la gripe española hizo todo lo humanamente posible por mantenerme vivo pero todo fue inútil ya que la enfermedad avanzaba de manera vertiginosa y con cada segundo que pasaba mis esperanzas de vivir y de volver junto a Bella se apagaban.

Aquella noche de invierno Edward Masen dejo de existir para trasformarse en un monstruo llamado Edward Cullen, el día de mi despertad fue como un borron, solo recuerdo que Carlisle me informo que yo había dejado de caminar en el mundo de los mortales para caminar entre las sombras de dos mundos que no podían coexistir en paz ya que nosotros no pertenecíamos a el. El dolor que sentí ante aquella confesión fue indescriptible ¿Por que? Por que había perdido a mi preciosa prometida, no podría cumplir mi promesa de casarme con ella, ya no sería su caballero de brillante armadura, aquel que la salvaba de las garras de su perverso padrastro Phill y de los prejuicios de su madre Renee ¿Es que acaso yo había cometido un pecado tan horrible al enamorarme de ella? ¿Por que dios no me dejo volver a sus brazos? ¿Mi destino era vivir siempre en las sombras de dos mundos?, no lo sabía, pero intentaba creer que tal vez era lo mejor.

Los primeros meses después de mi trasformación fueron un verdadero calvario, deseaba regresar junto a Bella y a mis seres amados, la desesperación de aceptar lo que era me perseguía día y noche sin descanso, mi alma había sido quemada en el infierno como pago por esta media vida que me había sido otorgada, por que sin ella todo esto era una media vida. Pasados los 5 primeros meses de estar encerrado Carlisle llego a casa con mi hermana gemela entre sus brazos, todo su cuerpo convulsionaba y sus gritos eran tormentosos, no fui capaz de articular palabra ya que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para verla así ¿Por que dios me castigaba de esta manera? ¿Que había hecho mi hermana para ser condenada a esta media vida? No lo sabía pero no era justo para mi y menos para ella; conforme las horas fueron pasando Carlisle nos explico lo que había sucedido con Elizabeth, ella lo había encontrado en el hospital de Chicago recogiendo sus cosas para nuestra mudanza hacia Alaska, mi hermana solía ser demasiado impulsiva en sus actos y fue allí donde le dijo a "Mi padre" lo que él era, que deseaba venir junto a mi y si él no lo hacia por las buenas lo obligaría de alguna forma, por supuesto que él lo había negado todo pero ella y su terquedad no le dieron opción, salio de su despacho furiosa advirtiéndole que él la trasformaría quisiera o no. Días más tarde mi madre le había llamado para informarle que mi hermana gemela estaba muriendo de gripe española y en sus últimos momentos le pidió que la trasformara, que la llevase junto a mi y él cumplió su deseo ¿Que más podría él hacer ante la terquedad de mi hermana? Nada, esa era la única respuesta.

El día que Elizabeth despertó en este infierno lo único que hizo fue abrazarme y decirme que todo estaría bien ¿Que clase de ser era mi gemela? Alguien bastante peculiar, jamás entendí sus razones ni mucho menos lo que la llevo a tomar decisiones tan precipitadas, lo que si me dijo fue que mi mejor amigo Emmett había regresado de la guerra y que estaba bien, además de eso me informo que la madre de Bella la había comprometido con el indeseable de Mike Newton para acceder a su fortuna... Increíblemente ese día desee llorar con todas mis fuerzas, la oscuridad de mi corazón se intensifico y me hizo tomar la decisión de irme a Alaska con el resto de la familia y olvidarme de ella ¿Que más podría hacer si no eso? Nuestra relación se había vuelto imposible y yo... Yo jamás podría amarrarle a este mundo de criaturas míticas y nocturnas, animales sin alma, muertos en vida sin derecho a nada del mundo mortal.

Conforme los años iban pasando mi soledad se hacia más grande, Alice decía que todo pasaría y que en futuro cercano yo volvería a vivir, cosa que creía imposible, más Elizabeth insistía en que así debía ser. Las cosas en Chicago habían cambiado muchísimo, Carlisle me había dicho que Bella se había casado unos meses después de nuestra mudanza, ese fue otro golpe a mi maltratado corazón, como si eso no fuese un golpe duro, me enteré que ese hombre era mi mejor amigo Emmett; ¿Ira? Era una palabra que había carecido de sentido en ese instante, lo que sentí no podia ser descrito con palabras ya que no creía que alguna vez un ser mortal o inmortal podría sentir aquello, desee a mi amigo muerto y a ella junto a mi, pero claro todos intercedieron en mi regreso a Chicago después de eso, yo no tenia derecho y eso me hizo resignarme.

Los 5 años que habían trascurrido desde entonces habían pasado como en un borrón hasta que Alice tuvo una visión sobre mi Bella, ella se encontraba en una habitación que yo no podía reconocer con un hermoso vestido verde, sus risos chocolates caían por sus hombros dándole un aire majestuoso, como lo que era ella, un ángel, pero en sus manos tenia una daga, una daga que clavo sin previo aviso en su corazón... La visión me horrorizo y mi cuerpo al completo se tenso en anticipación, desvié mi vista hacia Alice quién relataba los hechos a Carlisle dándome a entender que eso estaba a punto de suceder, tal vez en un par de horas, sin mediar palabra alguna con los presentes comencé a correr por el extenso bosque en dirección a Chicago, la velocidad que me proporcionaba ser inmortal me era innecesaria para llegar a su lado y salvarla de morir, no era consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, la visión de mi hermana Alice se repetía como una película de terror entre mis recuerdos. ¿Llegaría a tiempo? ¿Sería capaz de salvarla? ¿Seria esto a lo que Alice se refería hace unos años?, no tenia la certeza de nada pero si tenia la certeza de algo, la salvaría costase lo que costase.

Al cabo de unas horas corriendo sin parar junto a Alice y Carlisle hacia Chicago logramos llegar a la ciudad, la negra noche acompañada de millones de estrellas daban el escenario más triste que jamás habían contemplado mis ojos, el dulce aroma de la sangre se filtraba en el aire haciendo que mi garganta estallase en llamas, pero no era el momento, tenia preocupaciones mayores que mi sed, en un ágil y elegante movimiento corrí entre las frías y solitarias calles de la que alguna vez fue mi ciudad, a los pocos minutos capte el olor de su sangre ten dulce y florar como lo fue siempre, el aroma era bastante fuerte cosa que me desespero y al adentrarme en sus aposentos la encontré allí junto a su cama cubierta de sangre con esa daga incrustada en su níveo pecho. Sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a ella ignorando completamente su sangre.— Bella, mi vida — Murmuré su nombre con suavidad, aquella que siempre me caracterizaba cuando estaba junto a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces la envolví con mis fríos brazos mientras llevaba mis labios hasta posarlos en su frágil cuello, dejando un pequeño beso en éste antes de que mis colmillos rasgaran su piel dejando en el la marca de su destino: Mi veneno.

— Se que te duele, pero debes soportar un poco más. Hazlo por mi — Murmuré aquella suplica con suavidad aún que sabia que no tenia derecho, pero el amor que sentía por ella opacaba cualquier cosa, era el eclipse perfecto para cualquier idea de no trasformarla jamás.

— Carlisle — Suplique a mi padre mientras desviaba la mirada de mi musa para fijar mi vista en las orbes doradas de mi padre.— Dime si he hecho algo mal, su piel esta tomando un color... Un color azulado, ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! — Le gruñí presa de la desesperación al contemplar que la vida de mi hermosa prometida se escapaba entre mis dedos.

— Ha perdido mucha sangre y su corazón bombea muy lento la ponzoña, si no hacemos algo pronto no completara el proceso.— Un denso silencio nos envolvió a Carlisle y a mi después que sus palabras quedasen suspendidas en el aire como si fuese aquella una sentencia de muerte para mi al igual que para Bella.

— ¡No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras su vida se me escapa entre los dedos! — Grité lleno de desesperación al verla cada vez más pálida y el semblante de mi padre cada vez más preocupado, sus pensamientos no hacían más que confirmar su semblante, él no creía que ella se salvaría.

— ¡Carlisle! — Gruñí para hacerlo reaccionar ya que se había quedado mirando la escena sin pestañear si quiera.— No puedes fallarme ahora, lo que estoy haciendo es lo más egoísta que haré en toda mi existencia, no puedes decirme que no hay solución. — Grité lleno de rabia y dolor hasta que oí las suplicas de mi Bella, allí estaba ella utilizando su ultimo resquicio de vida para darme fuerzas, para ayudarme a resistir por ambos, sin pensarlo acaricie su mejilla con mis fríos dedos regalandole una sonrisa aún que ella no pudiese verla.

— Le pediré a Alice que valla a buscar a tú hermana Edward, Elizabeth es la única que puede salvarla, solo espero que su corazón aguante un poco más hasta que ella llegue — Murmuro Carlisle con ese tono de voz tan profesional, aún que dándole un toque cálido y de preocupación mientras se alejaba rápidamente hacia la puerta para segundos más tarde cerrarla dejándonos a Bella y a mi completamente solos.

— Mi vida por favor, demuestra que eres fuerte y haz que este corazón lata con toda la fuerza que sea posible, por favor mi amor, será breve, lo juro, Elizabeth te salvara — Rogué con voz ahogada por el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, solo mi hermana seria capaz de salvarle la vida al amor de mi existencia, solo esperaba que ella no tardase en llegar.

— Elizabeth, tú eres la única que puede salvarla, por favor no me falles hermana — Susurré con voz rota al viento mientras mi mirada se perdía en el ventanal que daba hacia el bosque, por ahora mis únicas acompañantes serían las estrellas y la dulce melodía de su corazón que de un segundo al otro cambio para dar una entonación más alegre, incrementando así éste y las esperanzas de que todo resultaría bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth Pov.

5 años... Cinco largos años habían trascurrido desde que mi hermano gemelo y yo nos habíamos trasformado en vampiros o en 'Monstruos sin alma' como él suele denominarnos con frecuencia, cosa que generalmente ignoraba, hoy era uno de esos tantos días que me iría de casería con Esme y Jasper, mi querido hermano se dedicaría como siempre a leer y a refugiarse en ese pozo oscuro de auto-compasión en que estaba sumido desde que se entero que era un vampiro y que nuestro padre murió ¿Que podría hacer yo para hacerle entender que nada podía él hacer? La respuesta era muy clara: Nada; él jamás se dejaría ayudar por ninguno de nosotros por que en el fondo siempre fue un egoísta y egocéntrico, nada había cambiado desde que era humano, tenia la esperanza que la inmortalidad le diera algunas cualidades como: Dejar de auto-compadecerse, dejar de ser un tonto o cosas similares pero claramente los milagros no existían, al menos no para él. Solté una risita tonta mientras continuaba corriendo con gran agilidad y elegancia entre los árboles del frondoso bosque junto a nuestra casa en Alaska, provocando que los demás negasen con la cabeza, esos pensamientos no eran un secreto para mi familia ya que en reiteradas ocasiones se lo había gritado a la cara a mi hermano pero sin ningún resultado aparente por parte de él, en cambio mi nueva familia se partía de la risa, de todas formas no podía culparles por ello, era gracioso de todas maneras.

Mantuve la sonrisa torcida tan parecida a la de mi hermano mientras disminuía gradualmente la velocidad para acompañar a mi madre en el camino, Jasper como siempre se había mantenido en silencio mientras nosotras admirábamos el paisaje. Súbitamente Esme nos informo que cazaría hacia el norte y que nosotros nos fuésemos hacia el sur para evitar encontrarnos con Tanya, y le di mentalmente las gracias ya que no soportaba a esa vampiresa, el solo verla encendía en mi unas ganas asesinas de arrancarle la cabeza y que dejase en paz a mi hermano más conocido por ella como 'Eddie'.— Es bueno que hoy no veamos a Tanya, me cuesta muchísimo controlar tus instintos asesinos cuando estás con ella — Murmuro mi hermano sacándome del espiral de pensamientos que tenia desde que nuestra madre se había ido sola.— Algún día acabare con...Ella — Susurré evitando deliberadamente el comentario vulgar que quemaba por escapar de mis finos labios para ella, además papá no estaría orgulloso de que su perfecta hija pronunciara tan vulgares palabras...Mi padre como le extrañaba. Solté un suspiro intentado alejar esos melancólicos pensamientos para que mi humor no cambiase dramáticamente, pero fue imposible ocultarlo de Jasper quién esbozo una sonrisa triste y comprensiva.— Cuéntame de tú vida humana Lizzie — Agrego con un tono de voz bajo y dulce, trasmitiendome confianza y tranquilidad. Baje la velocidad hasta sentarme en una de las ramas del árbol mientras él se acomodaba junto a mi, por un momento me sumergí en mis pensamientos mientras el bosque desaparecía dando paso a mis memorias, pronto se comenzó a vislumbrar el lago de Chicago y en el aparecía la imagen de Bella y Edward debajo de un almendro totalmente florecido, él riendo de manera tan cálida y dulce que me provocaron ganas de llorar, extrañaba tanto a mi hermano, él que era feliz, un chico seductor y algo atrevido, consciente de sus atributos con las damas y plenamente confiado en que podría ser el dueño del mundo, el espiral de recuerdos me llevo hasta la enorme casa en la que vivíamos junto a nuestros padres, a ese salón donde él y yo compartíamos momentos muy cálidos y fraternales, podía oír claramente su voz diciéndome que se había enamorado de Isabella Swan mi mejor amiga, podía recordar como si fuese ayer las bromas que le gaste sobre ello y la felicidad de aquellos tiempos, podía también oír el crepitar del fuego que nos acompañaba; súbitamente salí de mi estado de ensoñación para fijar mi vista en mi acompañante que tenia una sonrisa temblorosa, casi podía sentir que estaba llorando por mis emociones, y cuando fijo su mirada en mi pude ver en esas hermosas orbes doradas tan iguales a las mías la tristeza que sentía por mi y mis sentimientos, a penas sin darme cuenta fui relatandole los hechos de las memorias que había tenido momentos antes.— Ya veo como te sientes ¿Por que ocultas esa tristeza Lizzie? — Me pregunto de manera directa mientras el nudo en mi garganta se agudizaba, ¿Que podría responderle a eso? Era para que nadie sintiese esa tristeza, para que Edward no viese lo triste que me sentía por que estaba sumido en su propio dolor, ese dolor de perder a Bella,a nuestro padre y nuestra madre. Y no lo culpaba, nosotros nos estancaríamos para siempre en la eternidad y para ella el reloj de arena seguía corriendo, los años seguían pasando y después de un tiempo mi hermano y yo nos convertiríamos en recuerdos y solo viviríamos en su memoria, esas que le contaría a sus hijos y nietos, aún que Alice afirmaba todo lo contrario, quería creer en las palabras de mi hermana pero me era difícil, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y ella se encontraba casada con Emmett.

— No lo sé, no quiero demostrarle a mi hermano cuanto sufro por los dos... Por los tres, por que se que Bella aún no nos ha olvidado a pesar de estos cinco años...— Susurré suavemente llevando mis rodillas hasta mi pecho en un acto desesperado por protegerme del dolor que sentí recorrer mi cuerpo por completo.— Dime Jasper ¿Podrías tú olvidar a Alice si ella siguiera siendo una mortal y tuvieses que dejarla libre por ser tú un vampiro? — Susurré suavemente aquella pregunta haciendo que un denso silencio nos embargase, el rostro de mi hermano se contrajo en un profundo dolor, dándome la silenciosa respuesta que segundos después escapo de sus labios.— No, es por eso que la trasforme, además ella lo vio antes de que sucediera — Sentenció con una sonrisa nostálgica, supuse que recordando aquellos momentos antes de que la trasformase.— Te entiendo Lizzie, hiciste lo mismo por tú hermano, no podrías vivir sin él por que comparten un lazo mas allá del humano y del inmortal, es casi tan extraño e incomprensible como lo es tú don — Sonrío de manera cálida y suave acercándose a mi para envolverme segundos después en un abrazo cálido y fraternal permitiéndome posar mi cabeza en su pecho, dándome la oportunidad de dejar que todo el dolor que guarde en mi pecho durante casi seis años desde la muerte de mi padre saliese y un sonoro sollozo sin lagrimas rompiese el acogedor silencio que nos envolvía.— Gracias Jasper — Le agradecí con un sollozo ahogado, sabía que estas muestras de cariño no eran muy comunes en él pero estaba agradecida que los demostrara conmigo. Solloce nuevamente dejando que me acunase entre sus brazos y que los pequeños copos de nieve volviesen ese momento mágico.— Sé que soy la rara de esta familia — Bromeé con voz rota a causa de mis emociones, su musical risa hizo eco en el bosque mientras nos perdíamos por unos minutos contemplando la tenue nevada que caía en esos momentos.

Aún no sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas en los brazos de mi hermano pero de pronto mi cuerpo se tenso tanto que me causo dolor físico, algo que jamás pensé en sentir y ese dolor me hizo reaccionar al instante al comprender que este dolor también lo sentía mi hermano gemelo, era una de las cosas que compartíamos, la intensidad de nuestros sentimientos, y la certeza de saber que algo le estaba causando este nivel de dolor me alerto de una manera única.— ¿Qué sucede Lizzie? — Pregunto poniéndose totalmente alerta al sentir mi cuerpo rígido.— Edward, él me necesita debemos volver — Agregue en un chillido desesperado mientras nos levantamos en un ágil movimiento haciendo honor a nuestras habilidades vampiricas.— Vayámonos ahora — Murmuré sin darme cuenta que ya íbamos corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque, todo pasaba en un borrón delante de nuestros ojos, los matices verdes del bosque se confundían con algunos blancos por la nieve, unos minutos más tarde logre vislumbrar la casa donde vivíamos con el resto de nuestra familia, Alice se encontraba en la entrada con su rostro desencajado por el dolor y la preocupación mientras se movía nerviosamente por el porche, en cuanto sintió nuestra presencia salio disparada hacia nosotros gritando que Bella estaba muriendo y Edward se encontraba con ella, mi cuerpo reacciono antes de que mi cerebro procesara aquellas palabras y comencé a correr más rápido si es que eso era posible y apreté los dientes con fuerza y pensando en las miles de locuras que ella podría haber echo, sabia que el dolor de nuestra partida la había destrozado pero jamás pensé que tan grave era... Intenté concentrarme en los pensamientos de Alice, pero su mente era un borrón sobre lo que había sucedido, solo lograba ver fragmentos de una enorme casa que logre reconocer como la casa de los Swan, veía el rostro preocupado de Carlisle y después de eso todo se volvía borroso, al menos compartir los poderes de mi hermano me favorecía. Aún que mi don fuese extremadamente raro entre los demás...Si una 'copiadora' entre los Cullen, era una verdadera rareza entre los raros, alguien que podía copiar los dones de su familia era algo totalmente impresionante aún que a mi no me gustase para nada.

Algunas horas más tarde llegue junto a Jasper y Alice a la antigua casa de Bella, al entrar me encontré con Carlisle allí sentado junto al fuego, su expresión era realmente sombría mientras que los sollozos de mi hermano me rompian el corazón. — ¿Qué ha pasado Carlisle? ¿Cual es la situación? — Murmuré suavemente sin perder la calma aún que me costase todo mi auto-control mantenerla.— Sé ha clavado una daga en el corazón y ha perdido muchísima sangre, su corazón no bombea lo suficientemente rápido el veneno, si sigue así no completara la trasformación — Aseguro con la voz cargada de angustia, aquellas palabras de mi padre me hicieron recordar que en algún momento de mi vida humana le hable a Bella sobre el libro que leía constantemente 'Romeo y Julieta' ella opinaba que morir de amor era un acto valiente, mientras que yo pensaba que era lo más cobarde, definitivamente iba a charlar con ella seriamente cuando saliéramos de este problema. Fije mi vista en las orbes doradas de Carlisle, sus ojos reflejaban tal angustia que tuve que apartar la vista de él, sabía perfectamente que si ella dejaba este mundo Edward buscaría la forma de morir y yo le seguiría como le seguí a este mundo hace varios años atrás.— Haré lo que pueda, la salvaré lo prometo — Sentencié rápidamente mientras subía las escaleras hacia los aposentos de mi amiga, allí la desoladora escena me hizo quedarme paralizada, su vestido estaba totalmente carmesí a causa de la sangre; en el piso de madera había un pequeño charco de sangre rodeando a mi hermano y a ella, inspiré profundamente fijando mi vista en el tono azulado que su piel estaba tomando, no procure preocuparme por mi hermano por que su mirada parecía perdida muy lejos de aquí y sus sollozos solo me desconcentraban, tenia que sacarlo de allí.— ¡Carlisle, Alice vengan aquí! — Murmuré en voz alta, segundos después ya los tenia junto a mi esperando mis ordenes.— Saquen a Edward de aquí ahora mantengalo en la primera planta — Murmuré con voz dura mientras ellos obedecían mis ordenes, él como era lógico se resistió pero lograron sacarlo de aquella estancia mientras yo me acercaba al cuerpo de mi amiga para tomar su pulso, estaba muy débil y su piel se estaba enfriando el veneno corría por todo su ser pero no lo suficientemente rápido... Un suspiro abandono mis labios mientras cerraba mis manos en puño dejando dos dedos al descubierto, debía parar la hemorragia rápidamente y seria muy doloroso.— Lo siento Bella, dolerá pero te sentirás mucho mejor — Agregué antes de que mis dedos traspasasen la piel de su abdomen, allí se concentraba un punto vital que detendría la hemorragia en unos cuantos minutos; unos segundos más tarde contemple la convulsión de su cuerpo, unas cuantas palabras ilegibles salieron de sus labios antes de que sus lagrimas cayesen por sus pálidas mejillas, fue imposible no esbozar una pequeña sonrisa triste, sabía que le dolía pero eso era un buen signo, completaría la trasformación. Rápidamente tome su mano derecha dejando al descubierto su muñeca donde podía ver claramente correr la sangre más deprisa por el dolor que debía estar experimentando, llevé su muñeca hasta mis labios donde mordí rápidamente inyectándole todo el veneno que fuese posible para acelerar el proceso de cambio.

Sonreí mientras tomaba su cuerpo entre mis manos para dejarlo sobre su cama, debía decirle a Alice que debía cambiarla antes de marcharnos, ella no podría despertar en Chicago, seria un peligro incluso para nosotros; di unos pasos rápidos hacia la puerta cerrandola cuidadosamente mientras salía de la habitación, segundos más tarde me encontraba entrando al gran salón donde se encontraba Carlisle, Alice, Edward y Jasper esperando por mi, me fue realmente imposible no esbozar una sonrisa arrogante y dispararle a mi hermano una mirada cargada de intención antes de asentir en su dirección.— Bella estará bien, nos iremos antes del amanecer...— Admití satisfecha por mi logro mientras mientras contemplaba las sonrisas en la familia, muy pronto tendríamos una nueva integrante entre nosotros, y por fin podríamos mi hermano gemelo y yo dar inicio a nuestra verdadera eternidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth Pov.

Seis meses habían trascurrido desde el despertar de Bella y las cosas habían dado un giro totalmente inesperado a como mi hermana Alice y yo esperábamos, al informarle a Bella de lo que eramos y de todos los acontecimientos había tomado las cosas muy bien aún que eso era algo que yo realmente esperaba, estaba muy feliz de estar con Edward y conmigo para toda la eternidad, y más aún con la familia que había ganado, la familia que jamás tuvo de humana; lo extraño era que querido hermano se había volcado en un impresionante papel de hermano mayor con ella sin importarle los sentimientos de ambos, cuando Bella me dijo que mi hermano había mencionado que lo que ellos habían tenido como humanos ya no era posible en esta vida, quise matarlo pero mi hermano Jasper me contuvo de hacerlo diciéndome que dejase a Edward creer la fantasía que él mismo se estaba creando 'El perfecto hermano mayor enamorado de la supuesta hermana' Valla aberración, si definitivamente la inmortalidad no traía inteligencia y la que mi gemelo poseía de humano la había perdido en la trasformación.

Conforme los días trascurrían notaba a Bella más calmada con respecto a todo lo referente con mi hermano, cosa que me parecía extraña y el repentino 'Olvido' de mi nueva hermana había hecho mella en mi hermano, la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos era abrumadora incluso para mi, pero el mismo se lo había forjado esta situación y mientras él no reaccionase nada cambiaría excepto el hecho de que ellos se alejaban cada vez mas, la gran mayoría de nosotros estábamos muy pendientes del desarrollo de Bella y eso era algo que a ella le exasperaba como en su momento lo hizo conmigo; suspiré sonoramente mientras veía el hermoso paraíso nevado que me ofrecía Alaska en ese momento, podía ver a la distancia a Bella y Alice leer un libro y reír por alguna ocurrencia mientras Edward estaba junto a la chimenea leyendo unos documentos para ayudar a Carlisle en su nuevo proyecto en el hospital de Denali, suspiré resignada mientras mi vista se perdía en algún punto del bosque, las cosas no estaban siendo como yo esperaba que fuesen con la trasformación de mi hermana, tenia la esperanza de que mi gemelo fuese feliz y tomase la nueva oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, la oportunidad de la eternidad llena de amor y felicidad junto a su alma gemela, pero su terquedad era mayor a cualquiera, diría que incluso se había intensificado desde que dejo de ser humano, hubiese deseado tener la misma oportunidad que él, de enamorarme perdidamente y que aquella persona especial me acompañase en la inmortalidad pero no tuve esa suerte y el la rechazaba como quien rechazaba una invitación a un baile.— Ya basta Elizabeth, no me tortures más por favor...— Murmuro Edward con voz lastimera mientras fijaba sus hermosas orbes doradas en mi; Fruncí los labios barajando la posibilidad de contestarle de manera cortante pero la tristeza de su mirar y el matiz tembloroso de su voz derribo todas las barreras y posibilidades de alguna contestación hiriente.— Lo siento Edward, pero es tú decisión torturarte de esa manera, ella te ama aún que tú insistas en negartelo a ti mismo ¿A que le tienes miedo? — Pregunte de manera suave y dulce procurando una entonación casual para infundirle confianza y valor para que hablase conmigo de lo que rondaba su corazón. Sonrío de manera triste y nostálgica mientras ordenaba los documentos rápidamente y se levantaba de la pequeña silla donde se encontraba sentado.— Demos un paseo Lizzie — Susurro sin mirarme a los ojos, y fue inevitable no sonreír aún que esa sonrisa que escapo de mis labios fuese triste y melancólica casi tanto como la de él. Me acerque cuidadosamente hasta posar mi mano derecha en el brazo que tan cortesmente me ofrecía, con una inclinación de su parte nos dirigimos hacia el pequeño porche de la casa y sin pensarlo dos veces corrimos con gran elegancia por el frondoso bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa, los copos de nieve se agolpaban en mi sombrero y en los suaves risos de mi cabello broncíneo tan idéntico al de mi hermano, la suave brisa congelada que soplaba movía elegantemente la falda de mi vestido haciendo que pareciese una caricia, al cabo de unos minutos corriendo por el bosque y asegurándose de que nadie más nos escuchase nos detuvo lentamente en un claro justo aún lado de un lago congelado, el maravilloso espectáculo que se desarrollaba delante de nuestros ojos, hizo que un nudo se formase en mi garganta, aquel lago era tan parecido al de Chicago, donde nuestra casa tenia una privilegiada vista de éste.

— Es hermoso tan parecido al que solíamos visitar en Chicago de pequeños — Murmuro con cierta nostalgia mientras avanzaba unos pasos delante de mi hasta un tronco cerca del lago.— Toma asiento Lizzie por favor — Susurro suavemente con una sonrisa anhelante bailando en sus labios, asentí mientras tomaba asiento junto a él acomodando mi vestido y posando mis manos cubierta por finos guantes de encaje sobre mi regazo sin interrumpir sus pensamientos, largos minutos trascurrieron mientras nos embargaba un silencio cómodo que era acompañado por el canto de algunas aves, mi hermano soltó un suspiro mientras jugueteaba con sus manos para luego pasarlas por su rebelde cabellera, claro signo de que estaba nervioso.— Se que estás enfadada conmigo y te entiendo — Susurro rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía mientras admirábamos el lago congelado.— Pero las cosas han cambiado mucho entre Bella y yo, ya no somos los mismos Elizabeth, hemos cambiado, ella ahora se esta adaptando a nuestra nueva forma de vida y temo que lo que fue ya no se prolongue en esta vida...— Confeso en un ligero tono de voz, seguro reflexionando sobre sus propias palabras y pensamientos; suspiré suavemente curvando las comisuras de mis finos labios en un triste sonrisa, por fin había soltado sus miedos y lo que su corazón guardaba celosamente en su interior, el inmenso amor que sentía por ella y los típicos temores de adolescente que aún seguía siendo.— Recuerdo haber tenido una charla similar contigo hace casi seis años atrás ¿Que ha cambiado desde entonces? ¿No os he dicho en reiteradas oportunidades que ella te ama? ¡Por dios Edward! Ella intento suicidarse, por el amor que siente por ti ¿No es prueba suficiente eso? ¿Que más prueba esperas para decirle lo que sientes?, ¿Qué mas quieres? — Murmuré aquellas preguntas en un intento de que comprendiese la magnitud de su amor, ese amor que traspaso y venció incluso a la muerte.— Edward por favor debes reaccionar — Le recrimine sin poder evitarlo, eramos hermanos gemelos y compartíamos un lazo especial, y eso se había intensificado desde que nos habíamos vuelto inmortales. Negó con la cabeza aún con aquella sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios.— Debo dejarla avanzar, con el tiempo sabre si es el momento, pero ahora no lo es, la ayudare siempre, estaré a su lado como su eterno guardián, aún cuando sus sentimientos hacia mi cambien — Susurro ignorando olímpicamente todo lo que le dije, definitivamente mi hermano era terco como jamás pensé, era una persona que no veía la felicidad cuando esta le estaba abofeteando las mejillas prácticamente.— Eres increíble Edward — Comenté con ironía mientras nuestras miradas se anclaban.— Tenemos tiempo — Sonrío un poco más animado ante la broma que eso significaba, claro que teníamos tiempo, pero muchas veces el tiempo marchitaba sentimientos y muchas veces habría heridas que no eran fáciles de sanar, él lo sabía y aún así se arriesgaba, definitivamente era masoquista.— Creo que esta charla ha finalizado, no dejaras tú posición y bueno yo no te haré hacerlo, deberé esperar a que el tiempo trascurra y que sus sentimientos se fortalezcan, pero Edward una cosa debes comprender, así como existimos nosotros, existen más vampiros ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que pase y nos crucemos con otros aquelarres y otro vampiro note lo increíble que ella es e intente enamorarla? — Susurre la pregunta llena de honestidad ya que esa posibilidad era tan real como nosotros, pude apreciar claramente cuando su rostro se contrajo de dolor y sus manos se cerraron en puños, sus orbes doradas se oscurecieron pero no emitió ninguna palabra más, había tomado conciencia de ese hecho, sabía que podría pasar y por ello callo, aún que en el fondo sabía perfectamente que si eso sucedía, él lucharía por ella, por que ella había nacido para él.

Unos minutos más trascurrieron en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras contemplábamos los copos de nieve golpear la superficie congelada del lago, reflexionando sobre nuestra charla, aquella costumbre humana que poseíamos también nos había alcanzado en esta vida como muchas otras, de pronto se puso de pie de un movimiento ágil y muy elegante tan característico de ambos mientras se volteaba hacia mi con una sonrisa suave, para segundos más tarde abrazarme de manera tierna y tranquila, instintivamente mis brazos se envolvieron en su torso correspondiendo a su amor.— Gracias por escucharme Lizzie, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, te amo — Susurro cerca de mi oído mientras sus marmóreos brazos se cerraban en mi cintura con fuerza y calidez.— También te amo Ed — Le susurré de manera dulce y tranquila muy segura de que nos habíamos vuelto a acercar como lo eramos desde que nacimos.— Es hora de irnos Lizzie, no queremos que Esme se preocupe — Comento soltándome para luego ofrecerme su brazo el cual no dude en tomar mientras emprendíamos el regreso a casa. Unos minutos más tarde regresamos a nuestro hogar donde todos seguían en sus actividades cotidianas, Esme decorando junto con Alice, Bella volcada en sus estudios de Ruso, Jasper leyendo el periódico y Carlisle en su estudio, y como siempre Rosalie mirándose en el espejo, contuve el resoplido y las ganas de rodar los ojos ante su vanidad sin limites honestamente esperaba que reaccionara y reconsiderara su hostilidad contra Bella, aún que sabía la causa de ello, ella estaba celosa de que mi hermana se casase con Emmett, mi eterno amigo risueño, ese que se enamoro de ella en tanto la vio y la reina de hielo lo ignoro aún que no fue tan así ya que sin duda también lo amo en silencio y no perdona a Bella por cumplir su sueño aún que jamás lo reconocería a la familia. Suspiré un poco melancólica mientras iba hacia el pequeño estudio de Carlisle a tomar un libro, mi elección era Romeo y Julieta, una ironía ya que siempre criticaba a Bella por leerlo tantas veces al día y amarlo tanto si era una tragedia. Rápidamente regrese al salón tomando asiento junto a mi hermano al lado de la enorme chimenea para leer.

Algunas semanas fueron pasando y los avances de Bella en esta vida eran impresionantes sus habilidades para la casería eran casi perfectas como una vampiresa experimentada, sus movimientos eran elegantes y ágiles, parecía casi danzar en ello aún que de manera inconsciente, pero sus movimientos siempre tenían un espectador silencioso, los ojos de mi gemelo se iluminaban cada vez que ella lo miraba antes de morder el cuello de su presa, o cuando lo miraba cazar a él, ese extraño cortejo que se producía mutuamente y en silencio para los demás era lo que me daba esperanzas de que ellos podrían volver a estar juntos en un futuro cercano, me alegraba que las cosas funcionaran muy bien para ellos, aún que Alice y yo le ayudásemos sutilmente con algunos consejos de como encantar más a mi gemelo, y daban muy buenos resultados ya que Edward no tenia ojos más que para Bella. La relación con mi hermano se vio fortalecida en demasía, todas las noches salíamos a pasear o simplemente a cazar juntos, nuestras risas y nuestras travesuras hacían eco en el bosque cada vez que salíamos, nuestra niñez había regresado y me encontraba rebosante de alegría hasta que esta mañana todo se vio opacado por la indeseable visita de nuestras 'Primas' Tanya, Kate e Irina, definitivamente la felicidad se había visto empañada y esto traería muchos problemas a Edward o 'Eddie' como seria reconocido estos días.

— Eddie te he extrañado tanto — Chilló Tanya mientras se colgaba al cuello de mi hermano gemelo depositando un sonoro beso en la comisura de sus labios, la rigidez que adquirió él en ese segundo competía seriamente con las piedras y mi ira competía seriamente como un volcán en erupción, Jasper debió sentir nuestra inquietud ya que rápidamente nos invadió una ola de calma ¿Para que lo hacia? ¿Por que simplemente no me dejaba arrancarle su rubia cabellera a Tanya?.— También te hemos extrañado Tanya — Soltó mi hermano infaliblemente cortés aún que eso no fuera cierto de parte de la mayoría de nosotros, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo no la soportábamos y estaba segura que Bella no lo haría de ahora en adelante, súbitamente el recordar su nombre hizo que me voltease a velocidad sobre humana en la dirección donde se encontraba al entrar Tanya minutos antes en nuestra morada, pero para mi sorpresa lo que vi me descorcerto, sus rasgos habían adquirido una dureza única y sus ojos anaranjados se habían vuelto glaseares mientras me dedicaba una mirada significativa para que la siguiese, sin mediar palabra salio disparada por la puerta tomando a su paso el sombrero mientras su fina silueta se perdía entre los arboles del bosque, dejando anclado a mi queridísimo hermano en su lugar con la vista fija en el bosque. Suspiré suavemente mientra negaba con la cabeza tomando los pequeños guantes de encaje y mi sombrero para alcanzarla... Definitivamente esto era solo el comienzo de los problemas y todos ellos tendrían un nombre Tanya Denali, la peor pesadilla de Edward y mía.


End file.
